This invention relates to undersea vehicles guided to a remote location. More particularly, this invention provides an undersea small target weapon remotely controlled and guided by remote signals and/or onboard navigational systems to a distant target where it is detonated.
Currently, no multi navigational capability exists for submerged deployment of ordnance to a target located at a safe standoff distance several nautical miles from a submerged command station. When their single mode of guidance is frustrated or a component fails in most torpedo-like vehicles, a mission goes down, and, usually, greater risks must be taken to successfully complete it. In particular, underwater navigation or imaging an area underwater at night with non-visible light and/or onboard sonar hasn""t been combined within the body of a small weapon that is remotely operated. No undersea compact weapon has a camera with attached GPS antenna, non-visible light source, and sonar.
Thus, in accordance with this inventive concept, a need has been recognized in the state of the art for a small target weapon for a warhead guided to a distant target from a control station by combined navigational aids including visual and/or infrared cameras, GPS with an attached GPS antenna, non-visible light sources, and sonars.
The present invention provides an unmanned submersible including an elongate housing containing a warhead section and having a spool of optical fiber disposed aft to deploy optical fiber from the housing as it transits through water from a submerged delivery vehicle. Motor-driven propellers disposed aft on the housing radially outwardly from the spool of optical fiber provide propulsion through the water, and a mast member disposed forward on the housing extends above the housing and the surface of the water. Fins disposed aft on the housing, a vertical thruster having a propeller assembly, and the motor driven propellers are controlled by electronics and guidance and control sections to selectively maintain the housing beneath the surface of the water and keep the mast member extending through the surface. Sensor systems on the mast member and a sonar system on the housing provide GPS data signals, optical data signals, non-visible radiation and sonar data signals, and radio, acoustic, and optical command signals from the submerged delivery vehicle steer it to and detonate warhead section at the target.
An object of the invention is to provide a small target weapon capable of neutralizing a target of interest at a safe standoff distance of several nautical miles from a swimmer delivery vehicle.
Another object of the invention is to provide a remotely guided, small target weapon capable of underwater navigation and/or imaging underwater at night with onboard sonar and/or non-visible light source.
Another object of the invention is to provide an undersea small target weapon incorporating a camera with an attached GPS antenna, non-visible light source, and sonar.
Another object is to provide an underwater small target weapon providing remote visual inspection of a target prior to neutralization.
Another object is to provide a small target weapon having sonar to detect obstacles or underwater threats.
An object of the invention is to provide an undersea small target weapon having a camera system operating in spectrums not easily detected by the human eye.
Another object is to provide a submersible small target weapon having a camera system and GPS antenna on the same mast member.
These and other objects of the invention will become more readily apparent from the ensuing specification when taken in conjunction with the appended claims.